


First Step on the Road

by joukaimokie



Series: Hero's Journey [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joukaimokie/pseuds/joukaimokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reeve had given him permission, but now there was only a decision to make. To chose his future or chose his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Step on the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me and I am making nothing off this work.

_Is that someone’s grave?_

_No... it’s where a hero’s journey once began._

Eyes shut as he sat in silence, a wooden and metal staff across his legs and a letter in his hand as a sigh escaped. He had been trying so hard for years to get the answer he finally did but now something was there, keeping him from leaving.

Hid head dropped as he sat there in silence, listening to the healing water that remained. Was this where his own journey would begin? The same place he was healed of the Geostigma that plagued him years ago?

He wanted to talk to Cloud about it but at the same time was worried about his reaction. How would he take the invitation to join the WRO? It was what he wanted, had been writing them every day for permission since Reeve had refused him, and finally he had it, an acceptance into training.

Denzel collapsed against the ground as a sigh escaped. He usually came here to clear his head but even the church wasn’t helping anymore. It had so many memories, it was the place he had first met Cloud, and the place where he had been healed of Geostigma. Fingers turned the envelope around and Denzel’s head dropped once again. He hated this, not knowing what to do. Ever since he had been healed there had been one thought to push him forward, that he had to get strong like Cloud so he could protect the ones he cared for, so that no one would ever be hurt for him again.

Cloud had been in the army, and now the only army left was the WRO. This was the only way and he had to take this next step before even that chance fell away from him. He had to leave in join, no matter how he would miss his family.

“Is this the right choice?”

_Stupid... who are you talking to? There’s just a sword in here._

No amount of berating himself was going to help, not now, not ever. He had to make this choice, no one was going to hold his hand. He was ready to when he was ten, but he had been young and stupid back then. He had only thought about getting stronger, not about how much him leaving would hurt Marlene and Tifa...

And Cloud, he mentally reminded himself as he shook his head. Cloud was home more now but it still felt like he was missing so much, on deliveries. He knew Cloud cared for him but things had still turned rough in the past year. He loved Cloud, and if anyone other than his own father had been one to him it was Cloud, but still...

The arguments had grown worse lately, and he had said thing he had never thought he would, especially not to Cloud. But in arguments anything was fair game, he just didn’t know why he had to argue with Cloud.

A sigh escaped and Denzel pushed himself up as he stared at the large sword.

“Okay, if I can pick that up I go, if I can’t I stay.”

This was ridiculous, he was deciding his fate on how physically strong he was. A sigh escaped and Denzel slowly stood and wiped his hands off on his pants. he walked over to it and reached over, his hands curled around the hilt of the large sword. He gave it a hard pull and it came loose. It was a lot lighter than it looked but his arms shook slightly as he lifted it.

He threw more strength into it and held the thick sword before him, staring at the smooth metal before his face. He took a deep breath as his arms shook hard and lowered it down as slowly as he dared. He let it slide back into the ground as he collapsed onto the ground.

“I guess... that’s... my answer.”

He had to join the WRO, it was the only way he could get strong enough. He would become strong like Cloud and he could keep the people he cared about from being hurt. Slowly he stood and turned away from the sword.

 

The feeling of guilt dragged at Denzel all through the day. He had returned to the bar to help with the late rush hour, and several normal customers had commented on his quietness, one going so far as if to ask him if he was depressed. That was followed by a teasing that it was probably girls.

He wished it was girls. He wished that was all he had to worry about, like any normal teenager. Already he had packed most of what he would need, having already sorted out what he had to do.

While Marlene was sleeping he would leave, and leave a note to explain everything. He just didn’t want the argument about him joining the WRO. Any mentions of the WRO were met with Tifa telling him that it would be something to consider when he was an adult and a mutter from Cloud on how it was bound to become a new Shinra if it grew too powerful.

He knew all of Cloud’s stories, had memorized the histories, and it tore at him to realize that his father had worked for such corrupt people, but it didn’t matter. This was his only chance to get strong.

“Denzel!”

He jerked his head up and finally his eyes fell on Tifa as she put a hand on the tall teen’s shoulder.

“Are you alright? I called you several times and you weren’t answering.”

A smile was managed at that as he nodded his head. “Yeah Tifa, guess my mind was just wandering,” he reached out and took a gulp of his water glass from the counter. He reached out and took the drinks, carrying them over to the man and woman who sat there.

He needed to stop being like this, he was making Tifa worry. “Are you ready to order?” He put on a smile even though he didn’t feel like it and they both looked up towards him. Denzel didn’t recognize them so they weren’t regulars, may not have even been from Edge, just staying there for now.

Evenings were always like this with the dinner crowd and he had been doing this job as soon as he could manage it. For the regulars he was as familiar a sight as Shelke or Marlene.

After taking their orders Denzel went back towards the kitchen to put it in, the smile falling from his face. He couldn’t stay here, not when he knew he didn’t belong working in the bar. He belonged out there fighting, and it was made so clear when over time Tifa and eventually Cloud as well started to teach him.

He handed the order to Tifa and then began his rounds on the tables, filling drinks and taking payment. He was used to it, with Cloud always running off for deliveries and Shelke having her job, it left him and Marlene. But now Marlene always seemed to be gone, running around with her friends. The friendly girl always seemed to be surrounded.

One day Tifa had asked him why he didn’t hang out with his own and he just shrugged and said he didn’t really have any. His days had been spent practicing against the dummy Cloud had given him or in the church. Sometimes he would even spend the night there, sleeping in the gear that Cloud had left, the comfortable sound of the water putting him to sleep.

When he was there it always felt like someone was watching over him, guiding him, whispering in his air as they guided him to greater strength. He couldn’t help thinking that he might of even felt a hint about it when he lifted the Buster Sword.

“Denzel, are you feeling alright today?”

He blinked again and Tifa reached up and rested a hand on his forehead, her fingers under his bangs as she checked for a temperature. The fact that she was doing this in front of the customers made his cheeks burn.

“You’ve been drifting off all evening, and Mr. Selo said you’ve been even quieter than normal.”

Denzel shook his head. “No Tifa,” he said. “I’m fine.”

“Cloud should be back soon, if it’s guy stuff. But I’m not completely out of it.”


End file.
